Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices, or panels, have been used for various purposes. Also, displays have recently been manufactured to have thin profiles and to be lightweight, increasing the number of their applications.
As the demand for higher resolution displays increases, the signal lines which apply gate driving signals or data driving signals are required to be thinner and longer. As the width of the signal lines decreases and their length increases, the resistance increases which leads to resistive-capacitive (RC) delay.